


Undateable

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, steve is kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: A tale of falling in love (and sex and stuff).





	

On the first day of my new job at Avengers Tower, I was pretty wound up.  New job.  Can’t fuck up.  Don’t stare star struck at the Avengers.  Like seriously don’t do that.  Okay?  You nearly blew your interview because you got so distracted when Tony Stark came into the room.  So not again.

My place was at the reception desk with Maria who was training me as the receptionist at the new Avengers compound.  Mostly I would just be fielding calls and sorting mail.  It wasn’t like people actually came out to the Avengers to see them much.  If they did I had to make sure that was handled appropriately too, but that generally was just asking them to wait and then calling Maria.

I was just fielding my first call when a few of the Avengers slumped though the front door.  Holy shit did they look beaten up.  Double holy shit, how are they so fucking good looking even when they look like they’ve been dragged through the dirt for a mile?  None of them really looked up at me.  They just filed past.

All except one.  Captain Rogers.  He looked me right in they eye and smiled.

One month later and I’d become a regular fixture at the compound.  I knew the job back to front and I was so good at it no one really noticed I exist.  I was just one of those useful things that’s always been there.  Like air conditioning or a coffee maker.

Except Captain Rogers.  He always had a smile.  Usually he’d even stop and talk.  That is if it’s clear that I’m not busy.  I’d gotten really good at making it look like I’m not really busy.  

You know when someone’s interested in you and you know they are but you also know they’re too shy to say something?  You know how you kinda want to say something but then also you’re really scared because you just know that dating that person is probably a big mistake?

Yeah, so that’s what I juggled with for a while.  Captain Rogers is amazing.  So sweet.  So good looking.  He’s also a hot fucking mess.  He’s definitely suffering from PTSD.  I could tell that and I only studied a few units of psychology as an easy pass at college.  If I had to guess, I’d add survivor’s guilt.  He’s trying really hard to fit in but just can’t quite let himself relax enough to do it.  Also, and this is a big one.  He puts his life at risk every day.

If he died at the level of interaction of just friendly co-workers; I’d be devastated.  If he died a month after we started dating I’d be inconsolable.  If he died while I was pregnant with our first kid, he might as well just take me right along with him.

Okay, so I know that’s kind of counting your chickens before they’ve hatched.  It’s just… well… how can you date a guy who does that?

Two months in.  I gave up.  He was perfect.  All those things I say I want.  Someone who listens.  Someone who is sweet.  Like actually sweet.  Someone who can be strong but also vulnerable.  An actual nice guy not a nice guy™.  

I was sitting outside eating lunch on the day I chose to test the waters so to speak.

One of the Quinn jets landed and taxied into the hanger and the Avengers filed out into the compound.  Steve spotted me and made a beeline to me.

“Afternoon.”  He said.  His smile was so warm.  You know those smiles that just light a person up from within?

“Captain Rogers.”  I returned.  I offered him some grapes and he took one.

“Please, call me Steve.” He said popping the grape into his mouth.

“Okay.”  I gestured for him to sit with me and he chose the chair closest, not the one on the opposite side of the table.  “Any plans for the weekend, Steve?”

“Not really.  Sam was talking about seeing a ballgame.”  He snatched another grape and rolled it between his fingers.  “You?”

I shrugged.  “I thought you could take me out to dinner.”

Steve looked at me and the grape in his hand suddenly popped.  He looked down at it and wiped his hand on his pants.  

“So, pick me up…”  I said.

“At Seven on Friday?”  Steve finished.

“You know where I live?”  I asked

“I do.”  He said, standing up.  “I’ll uh, I’ll see you then.”

“Probably before too.”  I teased.

He blushed and he rubbed the back of his head.  “Yes.  Okay.”

Thus began the dating of Steve Rogers.  Oh man is he old fashioned.  All holding doors and pulling out chairs.  Actual honest to god dates.  With dinner and dancing and movies with popcorn and candy.  Where your hands touch in the popcorn bucket and the guy pretends to yawn to have an excuse to put his arm around your shoulder.  Holding hands and doing that thing where they rub their thumb over the back of your hand.  

Walking to the door and not kissing.  But then later on kissing but not coming inside.  He moved slow.  Much slower than I would normally move.  I was fine with it though.  Well, relatively.  I don’t like the idea of rushing people into sex.  It’s shitty. I knew he liked me.  I knew that’s where we were headed.  He could take as long as he needed.

After about 2 months of dating and not coming inside, he started coming inside.  Here’s where making out and dry humping started to happen.  The first time it happened was all on me.  We were sitting on the couch just talking and he was being so serious.  I leaned up and kissed him.  He went to break it like a normal person, but I wouldn’t let him.  I mean, I would have let him.  I just held on a little longer and that was it.  He leaned me back into the couch, I spread my legs and we were a couple of horny teenagers rubbing on each other for the next three hours.  It was kind of hot and very cute.  He pushed his hand up under my shirt and felt my boob through my bra and then checked that I was okay with that.

I told him I’d let him know when I wasn’t okay with something.  

So for a while that’s what we did.  The dates became a little shorter.  Or a lot longer.  Their aim seemed to be to go back to my place and make out.  I had a lot of cold showers.  I can’t even imagine how pent up Steve must have been.  Was he going back to Avengers tower and masturbating like crazy?  Sometimes … more than sometimes he didn’t … fuck … be tactful … look he came in his pants is what I’m trying to say here.  He’d be all grinding on me, or vice versa.  He’d jerk suddenly and then get sheepish as hell.  

Also, sometimes it was totally my fault because I’d give him a over the clothes handy.

Steve started getting more handsy too.  He gradually went from putting his hand up under my shirt.  To pushing it under my skirt and teasing my pussy through my underwear.  On the day I went fuck it, and pulled my shirt off, he actually latched onto my breast through my bra.  

I thought maybe that would be the day we actually did the deed, so to speak.  It wasn’t.  Although after that he started sleeping over.  

This was probably the most awkward part of our entire dating experience, but I loved it.  He wasn’t totally ready for the being naked around each other thing.  So we’d dress in our pajamas in the bathroom so as not to expose ourselves to each other.  Though fuck me if he didn’t like it when I was no top and skirt.  I mean, yes, literally, Steve, please fuck me.  But also, just metaphorically speaking.  He’d spend ages just buried in my tits.  Nuzzling them.  Sucking on them.  Kneading them with his hands.  His hands did many things.  I stopped needing to have so many cold showers, because without even taking my underwear off Steve got really good at getting me off with those thick fingers of his.  Took a little trial and error.  Some clear instruction.  I will say one thing.  Steve Rogers is a quick learner.  

He’d slip his fingers under my panties and get me of just using my clit.  If I was extra lucky he’d push a finger or two inside me and stroke them over my g-spot so my orgasm ended up being one of those completely incoherent, animalistic, grunting ones that make your eyes roll back into your head.

I liked going to sleep wrapped in his arms.  I liked waking up next to him.  It didn’t even bother me that he’d wake me with nightmares sometimes.  I liked being the one to soothe him.  

One day I thought I’d broach the subject with him.  We’d been seeing each other for four months.   _FOUR MONTHS!_  I mean, I’d wait if that’s what he wanted.  I just thought maybe it might be time to bring up the direction we were heading.

We were once again on the couch ‘watching a movie’.  That’s making out in layman’s terms.  His hands had started to roam and I caught them in mine.  He pulled away from me and looked down with real concern etched on his features.

“Is something wrong, sweetheart?”   He asked.

I reached up and ran the tip of my finger over his eyelashes.  I’d developed a rather strong Steve Rogers specific eyelash kink.  Have you ever seen those things?  Jesus Christ.  Who would have thought eyelashes could be pornographic.

“I just - Steve how much longer?”  I asked.

“How much longer until what?”  

I sighed.  “Until we have sex.  Are you waiting until marriage or something.  I just, I’m not sure I can do that.”

Steve sat up and shook his head.  “No.  It’s not that.  I mean, part of me thinks that’s the decent and honorable thing to do.  I know things aren’t the way they used to be though.  I mean, I know they weren’t really that way back then either.”

I took his hand and squeezed it.  He was rambling and avoiding the question.  “I can wait as long as you need to.  I just need to know that’s where we’re heading.  What we’re doing is great.  I love you.  I just…”

“I know.  I know you’ve been with other men.”  He looked down at his hands.  “I just - I’ve never done that.”

I think that was supposed to be some sort of shocking reveal.  That maybe I was supposed to tell him to get out.  I just looked at him and smiled.  “Are you not sure that I’m the one you want to lose your virginity too?  It’s okay if that’s the case.  We can wait until you’re sure.   Or do you just want to wait?  I was with the guy I lost mine to for a year.  Is that what you’re thinking that we should just be together for a long time first?”

Steve shook his head.  “I just don’t want to let you down.”

I kissed him.  Oh man did my heart hurt.  It made me just pounce on him.  “Steve.  You can get me off without even taking your clothes off.  Even if the first time isn’t the best I’ve ever had, that’s okay. Not every time can be the best, and you’re the quickest learner I’ve ever met.”  I said all that through a string of kisses.  

Steve pulled me into his lap.  I wrapped my legs around him and he cupped my jaw and looked at me.  “I love you.”  He said.  

“So, now?”  I asked.

He stood up with me wrapped around him and walked straight to the bedroom, dropping me unceremoniously on the bed.  I reached for him and started to unbuckle his belt as he stripped himself from his shirt.  

And oh my god, if my sweet little Steve doesn’t wear old man singlets.  Fuck, I love him.  Did I mention that?

I pulled his cock free just as he was pulling his singlet off.  Yeah, so like, I hadn’t ever seen him naked yet.  You ever see someone and just are like yeah, even though I don’t actually buy into the whole good looking people are only for good looking people things.  Steve is so far out of my league I don’t even think we’re playing the same sport.  

I suddenly felt really inadequate.  Not just because he was hot.  I’ve always known that.  Not just because he’s hung like the Blue Whale from the ceiling of the Natural History museum.  He was just too good for me.  He was Captain America.  But more than that he was Steve Rogers.  He saves the world and looks out for his friends.  He makes sure the new guys feel like they belong even though he’s the busiest one of all.  

And who am I?  I answer phones and am completely unremarkable in every ways.  Why would Steve Rogers want to lose his virginity with me of all people?  Ugh… I hate even thinking that.  Like it’s some kind of gift to give someone.  But still.  He’s waiting this long and I’m the one he chose to be with.  At all.  It makes no sense.  No one else even notices that I’m there.

Steve tilted my chin up to face him.  “You okay?”  He asked.

I shook my head.  “Why me?  I don’t get it?  I’m not anyone important.”

Steve leaned down and kissed me.  It was so tender and so full of patience and love.  It made my breath hitch.  “I’ve never met anyone that wasn’t important.  To me, you’re so important.”  

I took his cock in my hand and started stroking it as we kissed again.  His mouth moved to my neck.  “Steve, what do you want to do?”

He looked at me.  “I want to see you naked.”

I stood up and turned around.  His hands went to the zip on my dress and pulled it down.  They slid up my back and then pushed my dress down my arms.  I let it fall to the floor and turned to face him.  He went for my bra in an attempt to unhook it.  I reached behind me and helped, sliding it off and tossing it randomly off to the side.  

He licked his lips as my fingers teased at the waistband of my panties.  I pushed them down and shimmied out of them.  He stepped closer to me and ran his hands down my sides, resting them on my hips.  

“You’re so beautiful.”  He said.  

“Have you ever seen yourself?”  I asked.

He laughed.  “Yes.  He’s not my type.”

“Now what?”  I asked.

He moved a hand between my legs and ran his index finger up my folds.  “I want to taste you.”  

“You want me to do that same to you?  I can go first.”  I asked

He shook his head.  “I’m - I’m a little worried I’m not going to last long.”

“Okay.”  I sat back down on the bed and scooted backwards, lying down and spreading my legs.  

Steve pulled his pants and socks off before crawling up between my legs.  He didn’t mess around.  There was no romantic kissing trail.  He was excited and impatient and he spread my folds with his fingers and first, for just a moment he stroked one finger up and down my pussy and just looked.  Then his tongue took over.  

I guided him.  Telling him where to go, how to use his tongue, when to suck and when to bite.  He was a willing and keen student and it took almost no time before I was physically unable to talk to him at all any more.  I was breathless and moaning and completely coming apart under him.  I came but he didn’t ease up.  My body bucked and I tried to squirm away but he pulled me back to him.  

“Oh god, Steve.  I need a breather.”  I panted.  

He looked up at me grinning.  “Sorry.  I really liked doing that.”  He said.

“Well then I’m definitely keeping you around.”  I said.  He crawled up my body and lay his head on my chest.  I hugged it and stroked my fingers through his hair.  

“Now what do you want to try?”  I asked.  

“I think I’d just like to do the normal thing.”  He said.

I laughed and he kind of blushed a little.  I felt kind of bad.  “Sure.  We can do whatever you like.”  I said.  

He moved up my body further and brought his lips to mine.  I stroked his cock and began to rock my hips so it slid up and down between my folds.  He made a soft moaning sound and I pressed my lips against his throat, so I could feel it.  

“You ready?”  I asked.

He answered with a hum and I guided him into my cunt.  I held him, stroking him as I slowly eased him inside of me.  Letting myself adjust to his girth.  The noise he made of just complete contentment as I squeezed around him made my whole body buzz.

When he reached a place just bordering of pain for me, I stopped him.  “No further than that okay?”  I said.

He nodded and slowly he began to thrust.  We kissed pretty much the entire time.  I’ve never done that before.  Just really connected and shared the experience before.   Normally it’s more close your eyes, make the orgasm happen.  Ya know?  Steve and I made love.  I normally would completely squick out saying something like that.  But it’s true.  

I ground my hips with him and he picked up on it and started to roll his.  I moved my hand between us again and slowly fingered my clit and when a second orgasm rolled over me I arched off the mattress, moaning his name.  My whole body clenched and I squeezed against his cock.  He spilled inside of me and then flopped down.  

I stroked the back of his head as we just lay like that panting.  “Far out, Steve.  You’re so heavy.”

He laughed and rolled off me.  

“You okay?”  I asked.

“More than okay.  You?”  He said.  

I curled up into the crook of his arm and pecked him on the lips.  “I’ve never been more okay in my life.  I love you.  You know, I was kind of scared about us being an us.  You have such a dangerous job.”

He frowned.  “And now?”

“Still kind of scared.  But then also.  Not scared at all.”


End file.
